


Everybody knows that a broken heart is blind

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Un giorno, Elektra, così come era arrivata, se ne era andata.Matt non aveva detto una parola, non aveva versato una lacrima, ma Foggy lo aveva capito subito. E si era sentito sollevato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Il titolo è una strofa di quella bellissima canzone che è Little black submarines dei The Black Keys.  
> Dedicato a sorellah che meriterebbe di meglio

  
  
Un giorno, Elektra, così come era arrivata, se ne era andata.  
Matt non aveva detto una parola, non aveva versato una lacrima, ma Foggy lo aveva capito subito. E si era sentito sollevato.  
Elektra era tanto bella quanto... pericolosa? Diciamo spericolata. Aveva reso Matt felice come un bambino (Foggy lo aveva sorpreso così tante volte a ridere da solo da iniziare seriamente a temere di avere uno psicopatico per miglior amico), ma gli aveva anche mandato a puttane il semestre, rischiando di farlo espellere.  
Certo, se c'era qualcuno in grado di capire come si potesse permettere a una donna, a una donna _stupenda_ , di stravolgerti la vita era proprio Foggy. Ma tra lasciarsi stravolgere la vita e farsela rovinare c'era una bella differenza. Anche Matt doveva averlo capito.  
I primi giorni lo aveva lasciato in pace. Aveva rispettato i suoi silenzi, non aveva forzato i suoi tempi, aveva semplicemente sperato che tutto tornasse come _prima_. Ma non era successo.  
C'era qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui Matt sorrideva o, meglio, in cui _non_ sorrideva ma si limitava ad un ghigno stanco, nel modo in cui la sua mascella rimaneva sempre in tensione, nel modo in cui stringeva spasmodicamente il bastone tra le mani come volesse strangolarlo. C'era qualcosa di diverso e di _disperato_ nel suo compagno di stanza.  
Così, Foggy, dopo aver dovuto praticamente trascinare Matt all'esame di illeciti e procedura civile, aveva deciso di farlo distrarre. Lo aveva portato a feste a cui nessuno dei due voleva davvero andare. Aveva organizzato uscite a quattro con matricole dai lunghi capelli biondi, abbastanza sprovvedute da accettare l'invito di un fan degli Hellions goffo e chiacchierone o, forse, solo troppo timide ed educate per rifiutare. Aveva persino deciso di lasciarlo vincere a beer pong, anche se non era così sicuro di aver voluto lasciargli vincere _tutte le partite_. Ma, ehi, era di Matt che si stava parlando, di Blind Matt Murdock, e se lo aveva umiliato a beer pong era perché Foggy lo aveva lasciato fare, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
E alla fine Matt, il suo amico, era tornato quello di sempre. O quasi.  



End file.
